The present disclosure relates to a device for administering aerosolized medicament to a person.
Administration of aerosolized medicament from a metered-dose canister (MDC) for treating an intubated person experiencing respiratory distress is known. Typically, the MDC is directly or indirectly connected to a breathing tube. The MDC is subsequently actuated to discharge a “puff” of the drug into the breathing tube for action on the breathing passages and absorption through the person's lungs. An adaptor is often used to connect the MDC with the breathing tube to ensure proper dispensing of the drug.
Recent structural changes to MDCs, however, have created obstacles to effective administration of aerosolized medicament to an intubated patient. Many MDCs now include a housing attached to the top portion thereof. The housing oftentimes wholly or partially surrounds the valve stem. The housing prevents proper connection between the MDC and the adaptor which, in turn, prevents discharge of the medicament from the MDC into the breathing tube. In addition, the size and shape of many MDCs has changed as the propellant is changed from chlorinated fluorocarbons in favor of hydro-fluoroalkanes. Thus, compatibility no longer exists between conventional breathing tube adaptors and myriad MDCs having different sizes, shapes, and/or configurations.
A need exists for an adaptor that can accommodate MDCs with different shapes, structures, sizes, and/or configurations for delivery of medicament therefrom to an intubated person. A need further exists for a breathing tube adaptor that can dispense aerosolized medicament into a breathing tube from an MDC having (1) a top-portion housing structure and/or (2) an MDC with no top-portion housing structure, and/or (3) an MDC with structure that extends radially outward beyond the diameter of the canister.